


Three Months (And Sixteen Days)

by KatieComma



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Finn is gone on mission for just over three months, and it makes Poe realize something.And maybe it's not just him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 32
Kudos: 571





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic.
> 
> Be kind.
> 
> I just love these boys.

It happened over time. Unnoticeable, despite its importance. Finn and Poe were close from the beginning, and only grew closer.

It was moments of action, fighting back to back and watching out for each other.

It was moments of quiet at the end of a fight; Poe’s hand slipping from Finn’s shoulder, down his arm to twine their fingers together.

It was rare moments of relaxation; teaching Finn Sabacc from the deck Poe found stashed aboard the Falcon.

And still more rare moments of rest; sharing a bed and some body heat when quarters were tight at this base or that. And sometimes even when quarters abounded, still they wandered to a room together.

And all of these moments built like a tower one on the other until Poe realized one day that when he sat down it was always in the seat next to Finn, and his arm naturally fell across the ex-trooper’s sturdy shoulders. When they laughed they always looked at each other, even if they were across the room, as though they wanted to share their joy. And when they were near they were almost always touching. It was a tall tower, built with sturdy blocks that wasn’t swayed by the stray looks sent their way, or comments murmured just out of earshot. Not that the looks or comments were hurtful, just curious: things like “are they… together?” Or “when’s the wedding?”

This casual, gentle, comfort with each other was stable and strong and would last through the ages. Poe knew it like breathing. He’d never felt anything like it before. He cherished it with each beat of his heart.

So it almost ripped Poe in two when Finn was sent abroad on mission without him. Not that they hadn’t been deployed separately before, but this wasn’t just any mission; it was long and arduous and dangerous. Finn’s previous experience as a stormtrooper was key, and he’d been sent with a small group of operatives. The mission length wasn’t even estimated, command had simply said: as long as it takes.

Poe had begged to go. Needed it. The idea of not was almost physically painful.

But there wasn’t need of Poe on a stealth mission. He was needed with the fleet, his piloting skills essential for training new recruits and planning other missions.

They’d hugged too long at Finn’s departure; Poe’s face tucked into Finn’s neck trying to capture the scent there. Finn’s arms had been sturdy and tight around Poe’s back. The captain of Finn’s squad had almost had to pry them apart. 

Poe longed to kiss Finn goodbye, hold his beautiful plump cheeks between his palms and kiss him until Finn missed his flight, or they were forced to part. But they hadn’t crossed that barrier, and Poe didn’t want them to part that way; awkwardly fumbling into something new. Instead Captain Rollan had coughed loudly and tapped them each on the shoulder, explaining that their window to leave was closing.

Like tragic lovers they’d watched each other until the door on the transport closed, no windows for them to see through. And yet Poe still watched, knowing somehow that Finn was still staring at the inside of the hold.

Poe’s mind wandered every night that he laid in a cold bed alone. His brain imagined terrible things happening: Finn coming back in a body bag, or not at all. Finn coming back worse: brain so addled he couldn’t remember Poe. Each night, whether awake or asleep, the worst case scenario played across the inside of his eyelids. And each night it got more difficult.

Three months passed. Each and every day Poe started his morning with command. Asking the same thing: Any word from Finn?

Leia looked on him with the same pity every day, but told him what she could. He wasn’t privy to any information about where they were or what the mission was, which made his nighttime imaginings so much worse, but Leia would update any status of the team that she had.

Most times it was: “No word, Commander,” but sometimes she would slip him a kernel of hope with something like: “Team reported in, safe and sound Commander,” before she sent him on task for the day.

Those days were good, and Poe held the information tight and close and hoped that it would remain a constant. “Team reported in safe” became Poe’s mantra, and sometimes when the nights were particularly bad, or cold, he would chant it to himself, BB-8 sputtered questioning beeps back to him in the darkness.

Three months and sixteen days after Finn’s departure, Poe was running combat drills with some fresh-faced recruits when his name was called over the loudspeaker.

“Commander Dameron to airstrip,” Lieutenant Picus called out, voice clipped and hard as ever, “Commander Dameron to airstrip.”

Poe quickly gave orders to his recruits to keep them busy until he returned, and jogged down to the airstrip, BB-8 close on his heels. They didn’t call him to his fighter, which meant he didn’t need to scramble his gear. Usually it was something simple: someone was coming in damaged or in need of assistance. But things were always a surprise with the Resistance.

When he reached the airstrip there was no ship in sight, just a group of people milling about, waiting. Leia stood with them. Leia only came out to meet ships when it was important. She met Poe’s eye across the empty space and winked.

Poe’s heart fluttered, threatened to stop, and then raced faster and faster trying to climb up his throat. He watched the sky eagerly, his pilot’s eyes scanning the clouds for any sign of an incoming ship.

Finally he spotted it, coming in fast, one of the engines coughing a little black smoke; not enough to be worrisome, just enough to be in need of repair. It wasn’t the ship Finn had left in.

BB-8 rolled circles around Poe’s feet, letting out little happy beeps in anticipation.

The ship came to rest not far away, and as soon as the engines were dead everyone rushed forward.

The door released slowly, coming down to form a ramp. It was dark inside, the bright colours from consoles the only thing illuminating the faces of those inside.

Poe hung back a little. First priority was triage. If anyone was injured and needed medical attention, getting in the way could cause someone's death.

The medical teams rushed forward and led out a few people who looked worse for wear: different parts of their bodies bandaged, and needing support to walk. Nobody needed to be put on a board and carried out though, which was a good sign.

The small crowd surged forward, waiting for the rest of the squad to exit; looking for friends, or lovers, or spouses, or family. Finn felt like all of these things to Poe, and he stood back a little, watching the opening in the ship. Waiting.

A few exited, filing out one after the other, looking weary and ready for rest and recovery.

Finally, Finn’s face came into view, his dark eyes searching the crowd. He barely had a foot on the ramp when he yelled out: “Poe!” His head swung from side to side, looking desperately. “Poe!”

“I’m here, Finn!” Poe put a hand up and waved, moving closer, pushing through the crowd; they parted for him easily. He was drawn to Finn, unable to fight the pull. “Finn! I’m here!”

Their eyes met and it felt like a thermal detonator had gone off nearby; the air was sucked from his lungs, his hearing seemed to buzz, and the world became a laser focus of Finn, Finn, Finn. Everything else around him fuzzy and inconsequential.

Finn pushed rudely, frantically through the crowd until they fell into each other’s arms. They swayed together, arms wrapped tightly and Poe felt a few tears slip from his eyes at the relief of holding Finn again. He nuzzled into Finn’s neck; he still smelled the same: earthy and deep and perfect.

“I missed you, Poe,” Finn said loud to be heard above the rest of the crowd around them. “I missed you every day.”

Another few tears snuck from Poe’s eyes before he replied. “I missed you too buddy.” He pushed back a little to look into those deep brown eyes he’d missed looking at every day. But Finn wouldn’t let him go far, still holding him tight. It was intimate the way they were so close, still hugging tight and looking into each other’s eyes. But they’d always shared such easy intimacy with no expectation or tension. This just existed between them.

“Alright, what’s first: are you hungry, or tired, or what?” Poe asked.

“I am so tired man,” Finn admitted with a soft breath against Poe’s face. “I wanna sleep, for like, 8 days straight. Can you just get me to a bunk without anybody asking me any questions?”

“That I can do,” Poe said. “Although you might have to let me go first.” He smiled wide, and the urge to kiss Finn almost overtook him, but it wasn’t the time.

“I don’t know if I can let you go,” Finn admitted with a laugh, “I think it’s the only thing keeping me standing up right now.”

Reluctantly they finally released the hug, Finn putting an arm around Poe’s shoulders to use him for support. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was fall-down tired, and Poe supported his weight along the pathways through the base. During the walk, their heads were leaned close, but they didn’t say much. Poe didn’t want to overwhelm Finn, and Finn probably wasn’t allowed to talk about his mission. So Poe just led him through clusters of buildings and tents until they reached his room. BB-8 abandoned them at the doorway, and made his way back toward the hanger.

The door opened, and Finn let go, stumbling to the bed and falling face first onto it, groaning with happiness.

He turned his head to the side and spoke around the fluffy pillow his head rested on. “Mmmm. Smells like you.” And then he laughed. “When was the last time you washed your sheets Dameron?”

Poe’s body fluttered with excitement and lust and love at the thought of Finn knowing his smell so well, and enjoying it.

“You know how it is,” Poe said, trying not to let his excitement bleed out in his voice. “Every time laundry day comes around I’m-”

“Lazy,” Finn laughed, flopping onto his back to avoid choking on the blankets and pillows.

“Busy,” Poe corrected with a laugh that rocked him to the core. He suddenly realized that he didn’t laugh like that when Finn wasn’t around, and it had been over three months since he had.

“You can’t fool me Poe Dameron,” Finn said, suddenly serious. “You’re an open book to me.”

“Is that right?” Poe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn nodded before he sat up. “You still got some of my clothes stashed away in here somewhere?” He asked, dramatically sniffing at his shirt. “I haven’t changed in… huh… I can’t actually remember.”

“You bet,” Poe said, turning to the little wardrobe in the corner and pulling out some of Finn’s loose sleeping clothes. They’d been half-sharing the room for so long that bits and pieces of Finn’s life had bled into Poe’s. He loved it, loved seeing these little reminders of Finn everywhere in his space. He tossed the clothes to Finn, and turned away while he changed. There it was again, the line they still hadn’t crossed no matter how badly Poe wanted to.

Poe felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Finn changed and ready for sleep; a loose comfortable linen shirt and soft pants, his dirty clothes tossed into the pile of Poe’s laundry in the corner, his leather jacket hung carefully on the back of the room’s only chair.

They were standing so close.

“It was such a long time,” Finn said, his face twisted into sorrow and sadness. “Too long to be-”

“On the run?” Poe ventured.

Finn smiled softly, but that sadness was still in his eyes. “Too long to be away from you,” he said. “I missed you, Poe.”

Poe smiled, trying for charming rogue, but thinking he probably looked more like lovesick fool. “You said that already,” he replied, not trying to hide any emotion from Finn. They didn’t hide things from each other.

“When it was shorter missions before, I didn’t see it as clearly,” Finn continued. “But three months is a long time.”

“To be clear,” Poe said, “it was three months and sixteen days.”

Finn stepped even closer. And this was new. Usually when they were alone, sharing space, they would spare casual touches for each other, but this was something more than that. Standing in each other’s space, and looking deep into each other for a long time. That hadn’t happened before. It made Poe’s heart skip. Sure, they’d slept in the same bunk, sharing heat and sometimes throwing an arm over each other, but these things could be explained away by movement in their sleep. But Finn was awake, and his movements were full of intent and purpose.

“Three months and sixteen days,” Finn repeated with a huff of laughter as he took another step closer, “is too long.”

And then, as though they’d done it a thousand times before, Finn took that last step into Poe’s space and kissed him softly. Just like every other thing about them, this was easy and perfect and just fit. Their lips made sense together, pressing into each other like they were made for nothing else.

As soon as it started it was over, Finn pulling back, but Poe wasn’t afraid of the retreat because he knew it would happen over and over again for the rest of his life. And Finn didn’t go far, just far enough to speak.

“Leia told me about you,” Finn said softly, his warm deep voice vibrating across Poe’s lips.

“What lies has she been spreading now?” Poe asked. He reached forward and ran his hands up Finn’s broad chest, that barrier finally breached and open to him now.

“Every time we checked in, she told me that you asked about me every day. First thing every morning,” Finn said. He pushed back further so he could look at Poe again. “Is that true?” And there was doubt in him. Poe hated seeing that doubt there, but he knew it was just Finn doubting his own worth, and not doubting Poe.

Poe slipped his hands behind Finn’s neck and pulled him close again, their foreheads pressing together. “Of course,” he said, “I had to make sure you weren’t doing something stupid without me.”

“Never,” Finn whispered before he closed the space between their mouths again and kissed Poe, harder this time. Finn’s arms slipped around Poe’s lower back, loosely crossing over there, keeping him close.

Poe opened his mouth to taste, but Finn pulled back again. There was worry in his eyes again.

“You’re tired,” Poe said softly. “You should sleep.”

“No,” Finn said, and then reconsidered, “well, yeah, but that’s… Poe, you know I was taken when I was a kid. And I was part of the First Order for almost as long as I could remember.”

Poe nodded.

“I don’t know… love isn’t really part of the training program, if you know what I mean.”

Love. The word sounded so good on Finn’s lips, in Poe’s room, while they were all alone. He wanted to ask Finn to say it over and over again until his voice was hoarse. But that wasn’t the thing to focus on, Finn was trying to talk to him about something.

“You’re doing pretty good so far,” Poe said.

Finn frowned and smacked Poe playfully. “You know what I mean, Poe.”

Poe laughed and pressed himself against Finn, falling into him with joy and excitement. “I know what you mean. That you’ve never been with anybody like that before, right?”

Finn nodded, his eyes full of nervousness.

“As long as you want to, I’ll help you figure it out,” Poe said, and then a moment of hesitation flickered through his brain. “You do… want to, right?”

“Poe Dameron I want you so bad that sometimes it actually hurts,” Finn admitted in a rushed breath as though he were confessing his worst sins.

“Then everything’s going to be just fine,” Poe said before he pressed in and kissed Finn this time, opening his mouth and letting Finn press his tongue inside.

They traded soft slow kisses for a few moments until he felt Finn start to sag in his arms, and pushed back.

“You need sleep, Finn,” Poe said sternly. “You’re about to fall over.”

“I am so tired Poe,” Finn admitted. “I’ve never been so tired in my whole life. And that’s saying a lot.”

Unable to let go of the thing he was allowed to hold tight now, Poe walked arm-in-arm to the bunk with Finn.

“Come to bed with me?” Finn asked as he rolled across the mattress until he was up against the wall.

“Of course,” Poe replied, crawling onto the bed. “Nowhere in the galaxy I’d rather be.”

They lay down, Poe pulling Finn in close. Finn used Poe’s shoulder as a pillow.

Finn’s arm wrapped around Poe’s stomach and pulled them tight together. “Did I say that I missed you yet?”

“Only a few times,” Poe replied, “but I could stand to hear it again.”

“I dreamed about lying here with you every night,” Finn said. “Safe and comfortable and happy. It kept me sane some days.”

Poe’s eyes welled up with emotion when he thought of all of his nighttime thoughts being nightmarish. But it was different: Finn had known Poe was here, safe.

Finn’s breathing levelled out and he was asleep within minutes, soft breath huffing across Poe’s collarbone.

“Safe and comfortable and happy,” Poe repeated Finn’s words softly into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn wake up together... smut ensues.

Poe came back up from sleep like surfacing from a deep lake. The light started to seep in, and then sounds as he broke the surface: the soft hum of the machinery that pervaded the base all around them, the sunlight trickling through the foggy window and sneaking under his eyelids without permission. And the feeling of a wonderful weight on top of him, soft breath cascading across his neck.

Poe opened his eyes and tilted his head to look down. Finn was spread across him like a blanket, arm and leg thrown over Poe’s body, head resting on his shoulder. They’d never slept this way before. There had been careful distance with the occasional hand thrown over a chest in the night. But never this beautiful tangling of limbs.

Poe closed his eyes and let Finn take over all his senses the way he’d always wanted him to. Poe let out a large soft sigh as his body found its place in the galaxy. He didn’t move an inch, didn’t want Finn to wake. He’d been so exhausted, he needed this. And maybe Poe did too, but not for the same reasons.

But he had new recruits, and from the look of the light it was morning again. They’d slept through the evening and the night and into the next day. Poe needed to get up, and put his recruits to work, make sure they were ready when needed.

Finally, regretfully, he shifted on the mattress and started to slide as carefully and quietly as he could toward the edge of the bed.

“No,” Finn’s voice was muffled where it was still pressed to shoulder. His arm tightened around Poe’s waist and pulled him back again.

“No, what?” Poe asked softly with a chuckle.

“You’re not allowed to get up yet.” Finn’s leg wrapped around Poe’s and pulled him in even tighter.

“Oh, ok, I’ll just tell Officer Kassal that I was too busy to-”

Finn leaned up and stopped Poe’s words with a kiss.

Poe’s body was on fire suddenly, his skin flushing from his cheeks all the way to his toes in an instant. He was in bed with Finn, kissing him, their bodies wrapped up together. And Poe could have done that forever, nothing more than that, but he really did want so much more.

Finn’s hand slid up under Poe’s loose shirt, tickling at his stomach, until it slid further up, fingers running through his chest hair.

“Wait,” Poe mumbled between their lips. He put a hand to Finn’s cheek. “Wait, Finn.”

“Woah… Yeah… Sorry… I mean, are you ok?” Finn fumbled through words the way he did when he wasn’t sure of himself, when he was nervous. “You’re ok, right?”

“I am so far beyond ok, Finn,” Poe said softly, running his fingers up and down Finn’s back, “I am amazing. I just…”

Finn leaned back further so their eyes could meet, and waited for Poe to finish. Finn looked concerned, his eyebrows drawn together, his face creased.

“Are you… is this… what you want?” Poe asked, feeling unsure himself for once.

Finn’s face relaxed and he smiled wide, his generous lips parting to show his beautiful, bright smile. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life,” he exhaled. He started playing with the hair on Poe’s chest again, curling it around his fingers under the soft thin linen. “I’ll follow your lead. If you’ll… show me.”

“Just do what feels right,” Poe said simply. “And if you want to… stop… just say the word, ok?”

Finn nodded before he leaned forward boldly and kissed Poe again.

Poe’s blood raced and the urge to roll on top of Finn and show him how good his body could feel was almost overwhelming, but he stayed put. This wasn’t about that. It was about Finn moving slowly into something he’d never had before, never done before. Poe wanted it to be freeing and soft and slow. Above all he wanted Finn to be in control. He wanted Finn to look back on the experience and feel that he had been even with Poe in the experience. That they had walked the path side by side, instead of Poe leading the way.

Finn’s hands explored, sliding up inside Poe’s shirt to slip out of the collar and caress his neck, before slipping back down and teasing at the waistband of his pants. 

Their mouths still joined, Poe couldn’t watch, only feel, but even that was overwhelming.

Poe had cared for everyone he’d ever slept with. But everything he’d ever shared with others were quick moments stolen at opportune times, knowing that there wasn’t any attachment or expectation of more afterward. It was passion during wartime, mutual adrenaline release.

Being with Finn was already something much different, and they weren’t even naked yet. Poe knew beyond a doubt that he wanted only this for the rest of his life. He’d known it almost from the moment he’d met Finn.

Finn’s fingers tackled the drawstring of Poe’s pants, easily undoing the knot and pulling the string open. Fingers snuck into the waistband and cinched it wider to pull down. As he tugged at them, Poe grabbed at Finn’s shirt and pulled it upward.

Their mouths came apart to allow the shirt to pass between them, and Finn slid down the bed to pull Poe’s pants and underwear free and toss them to the floor.

Finn knelt at the end of the mattress, just looking at Poe, who felt entirely exposed despite the fact that he was still wearing a shirt. The hungry look in Finn’s eyes was intoxicating and warmed him through.

Finn slowly slipped his own pants off, fumbling on the bed to stay close to Poe and remove his clothing at the same time.

Poe followed suit and pulled the shirt up over his head.

They’d been naked together before. They’d showered together on base in the military-style facilities. Being in bed naked together was so much different, and Poe’s body thrummed with excitement and the need to grab Finn and hold him close.

But he wanted Finn to take the lead. He wouldn’t push. It was the only way to make sure Finn had no regrets, that Finn enjoyed himself as much as possible.

Finn looked Poe up and down again, and a look of doubt crossed his face.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked, sitting up and reaching out gently.

Finn smiled. “I don’t know what to… how to… you said: just do what feels right? Is it that easy.”

“It’s that easy,” Poe affirmed with a nod, his grip soft on Finn’s bicep.

Finn put a hand to Poe’s chest and pushed him back to the mattress, crawling over him, the sudden confidence lighting a fire in Poe.

Poe spread his legs a little to let Finn settle between them and then their bodies were flush.

The moment their skin met, the heat trapped between them like a furnace, Finn’s body moved instinctually. The writhed against each other, moaning against each other’s skin. They were too worked up for kisses, their breathing rushed and fast.

Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s back, feeling the muscles move and shift with every grind of their bodies together. Finn gripped at Poe’s shoulders, keeping him in place. And they moved as one, wrapped up in each other, breathing mist into the air.

“Finn,” Poe called out softly.

“Poe,” Finn answered, the name long and drawn out into a moan.

And then they traded whispered names back and forth like soft punches huffed into the room.

“I’m close Finn, I’m close,” Poe’s fingers gripped Finn tighter.

“I’m with you,” Finn replied. “I’m right there with you Poe.”

They came together, Finn so quiet, and Poe growling into his ear. It was perfect. It was everything. It was a moment that had waited too long.

“Huh,” Finn sighed out, collapsing on top of Poe.

“What?” Poe asked, running his fingers through Finn’s hair, which was starting to get longer.

“It really is that easy.” 

Poe could feel the big wide smile against his chest, and laughed a little in return.

Finn groaned. “As much as I don’t want to do this,” he said, “I’ve got to go meet with the General.” He got up and crawled over Poe until their mouths were level again, and then kissed him softly.

“And I’ve got some recruits to deal with,” Poe sighed, running his fingers gently along the lines of Finn’s face.

“Alright then, up and at ‘em Commander Dameron,” Finn summoned his cheesiest, tough guy voice. He reached over and grabbed the nearest bit of fabric he could find.

“No. No! No!” Poe complained as Finn used the shirt to wipe up the mess between them.

“What? You were just gonna leave it like that?” Finn asked with a wink.

“No, but that’s my shirt!” Poe said. “You couldn’t have used your shirt?”

“Yeah it’s your shirt, but whatever, I’ll wash it for you,” Finn said, climbing off the bed.

“Really?” Poe laid back for another minute, interlacing his fingers behind his head. “You’re gonna wash my shirt for me?”

“Yes dear,” Finn mocked, turning around and stopping dead as he looked Poe up and down.

“What?” Poe asked.

“If you keep laying there like that and don’t get dressed, neither of us is getting out of here anytime today,” Finn said. “And yes, I’ll wash your stupid shirt.”

“Alright, alright,” Poe shuffled to the edge of the bed. “So bossy.”

Finn tossed another shirt at him, this one relatively clean, and Poe pulled it over his head.

He sat for a moment and watched Finn get dressed. He thought of the number of times they’d done this; shared these domestic morning activities. It was easy to look back now and know that this was inevitable. They were drawn together like magnets. The pull was tangible. Poe wanted to get up and stand close to Finn, for no other reason but to be in his space, to touch his skin.

Poe shook his head. Thinking like that definitely wasn’t going to get them out of their room either.

And the galaxy kept going on around them, ignorant of the fact that something magnificent had happened in the small room. There were still battles to be fought, and new recruits to be taught, and briefings to give to generals. They couldn’t hide. It wouldn’t be right.

But at the same time, Poe had always looked forward to coming home to Finn. Even when it was just to camaraderie and friendship. And now it was more. And it felt the same. It didn’t make him long to come home more. There was just something different to come home to. And in the middle of all the death and struggle, that was a wonderful thought.

“Command to Poe Dameron,” Finn’s voice cut through the torrent flowing through Poe’s head. “Poe Dameron come in.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Poe shook his head. “Just a bit…”

A pair of pants hit Poe in the face.

“Yeah, me too,” Finn said, “but I don’t think those recruits are going to be able to take you seriously without any pants on. Get moving.”

Poe laughed and quickly dressed.

“How old is this?” Finn asked, scooping up two wheat rolls and a pear from the desk in the corner.

Poe shrugged as he pulled on his jacket. “Day or two.”

“I’ll risk it,” Finn said, “I’m starving. So long as they weren’t the ones I left here three months ago.”

Poe smiled. “Three months and sixteen days," he corrected, and then added: "they could be that old. You’ll know soon enough.”

Finn narrowed his eyes at Poe as he bit into the pear. He kept the fruit in his mouth as he pulled his own jacket on, Poe’s old jacket, and headed for the door.

Just before they opened it, Finn took the fruit away from his mouth and pulled Poe in close for a kiss. The tart taste of pear filled Poe’s mouth.

“You’re not making me want to leave,” Poe said against Finn’s lips, still a little sticky with pear juice.

“Time to go,” Finn grinned as he took another bite.

They stepped out into the day and looked in opposite directions.

“Command,” Finn pointed one way.

“Training,” Poe pointed the other.

The pull between them was palpable as they each started walking in opposite directions.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Finn said.

“You bet,” Poe promised, walking backward, unwilling to turn away. Finn had only just come home, he wanted to spend hours next to him. Not necessarily sex, just hearing the details he could provide of his mission. The things he’d seen. Maybe play some Dejaric or Sabacc. He’d missed his best friend. He yelled out the next words as they got further away. “And bring that shirt with you, I want to make sure it’s clean to my standard!”

“Oh!” Finn yelled back. “So I should just throw it in the corner for a week?”

They laughed and finally turned away at the same time to go do the important things that kept the Resistance functioning: after action reports, and briefings, and training. But later, there would be time for personal things, there would be time for friendship and love. That was the point of it all right? For love to triumph? And Poe just knew it would. With Finn at his side, all things were possible.


End file.
